


Кошка, мяч и противный мальчик

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: В свой день рождения Кагеяма встречает кошку. А потом кое-кого еще.





	

Кошка была пятнистой, белой с черным. Тобио какое-то время постоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу поодаль, не решаясь приблизиться. Кошка его не замечала, сосредоточенно облизывала лапу, намывала усатую мордочку. Чистая и пушистая, в ошейнике с подвеской — она явно была домашней. Наверное, потерялась, подумал Тобио. Убежала из дома, а хозяева теперь волнуются. Он посмотрел по сторонам, но, конечно, никого не увидел.

Кошка обстоятельно зевнула, широко раскрывая пасть и показывая розовый язык — мама рассказывала, что языки у кошек шершавые и щекочут, если кошка тебя лизнет. Тобио очень хотелось узнать, как это бывает, но, сколько он себя помнил, кошки почему-то боялись и избегали его, а единственный раз, когда кот бабушки оказался у него на руках, закончился царапинами и пластырем.

Вот бы погладить, думал Тобио, наблюдая за пятнистой кошкой — та лениво потянулась, распушила хвост и, кажется, собралась уходить. Он заволновался: кошка вот-вот исчезнет, и хозяева так и будут ее искать, а он ведь может им помочь, мама говорила, что на ошейниках животных часто пишут имя и телефон владельца как раз на такой случай. Нужно только изловить кошку и посмотреть.

А еще, возможно, она разрешит себя погладить…

Тобио вздохнул и осторожно пошел за кошкой. Та оглянулась на него через плечо и остановилась. Обнадеженный, он сделал еще пару шагов. Присел на корточки, протянул к кошке руку. Еще немного, и можно будет потрогать хвост. И схватить. Пусть поцарапает, Тобио это не пугало. Он бы и бабушкиного кота не отпустил тогда, но взрослые почему-то переполошились и стали кричать, так что Тобио погладить кота толком не успел. Пятнистая кошка все еще смотрела на него желтыми глазами с узкими прорезями зрачков и не убегала. Но лучше не рисковать, рассудил Тобио, придвигаясь еще на пару сантиметров ближе, и хватать сразу. Уэда-сенсей на прошлой неделе похвалил его и сказал: "Отличные у тебя рефлексы, Кагеяма, реакция быстрая". Про рефлексы он еще почитает или спросит маму, но про быструю реакцию было понятно и приятно. Кошки тоже очень быстрые, так что нужно постараться.

Он уже занес руку, чтобы потрогать густой мех, но тут кошка вдруг дернула хвостом из стороны в сторону, издала зловещее шипение и прыгнула на дорогу. И Тобио бросился за ней.

Он так увлекся погоней, что не разбирал, куда она его ведет. Только бы кошка не залезла в какую-нибудь дыру или на дерево, или в чей-нибудь двор. Но та, шмыгнув через дорогу, бежала ровно по тротуару, мимо оград, и он уже почти догнал ее, как вдруг за новым поворотом начался парк, и кошка тотчас улизнула в какие-то заросли.

Ну вот, потерял, огорчился Тобио. Он еще побегал, высматривая кошку, но та словно испарилась. Он остановился, переводя дух, и смахнул пот со лба. Сплошное невезение с этими кошками, а свою из-за маминой аллергии не заведешь, и бабушкиного кота гладить не разрешают, а хозяева этой пятнистой теперь точно не смогут ее найти!

Тобио расстраивался все больше и больше.

За очередными кустами вдруг послышался заливистый радостный смех. Тобио мазнул тыльной стороной ладони по глазам и отправился посмотреть, кто так веселится в этот дурацкий день.

На небольшой лужайке он увидел мальчика. Тот был одет в желтую курточку с капюшоном, его каштановые волосы непослушно торчали в разные стороны, рядом на земле лежал разноцветный мяч, а сам мальчик сидел на корточках и, покатываясь со смеху, гладил упущенную пятнистую кошку. Кошка развалилась на спине, подставив мохнатый живот, и громко, довольно урчала.

— Здрасти! — Тобио подбежал, запыхавшись. — Это ваша кошка?

Мальчик поднял вихрастую голову. Прищурился.

— А ты кто такой?

— Кагеяма Тобио, — торопливо ответил Тобио и коротко поклонился, вспомнив мамины наставления о вежливости. Конечно, прежде нужно было вспомнить ее же поучения о разговорах с незнакомцами, но с этим он уже сплоховал.

— И почему ты спросил про кошку? — мальчик наклонил голову к плечу. Тобио неловко объяснил. Его внимательно выслушали, а потом мальчик фыркнул. Спросил: — Хочешь погладить?

— А можно? — недоверчиво заморгал Тобио.

— Давай, попробуй, — настаивал незнакомец. — Она же не кусается.

Как выяснилось, кошка очень даже кусалась.

— Ну вот, убежала, — покачал головой мальчик, глядя кошке вслед. — А я тебе не поверил, думал, ты врешь про кошек, что они тебя так страшно не любят.

— Я никогда не вру! — возмутился Тобио, разглядывая укушенный палец. Мальчик посмотрел на него с любопытством.

— Ты случайно не инопланетянин, Тобио-чан?

— Чего? — насупился он.

— Ну смотри, — мальчик принялся загибать пальцы, — кошки тебя и правда ужасно боятся, ты никогда не врешь — допустим, это тоже не вранье…

— Я не…

— А еще, — повысил голос мальчик, — у тебя круглая голова. И появился ты здесь из ниоткуда. Нет, ты точно пришелец.

Тобио не знал, обижаться или нет. Вроде как над ним сейчас насмехались, но обидно на самом деле почему-то не было.

— Я не пришелец, — пробурчал он в итоге. — А как вас зовут?

— Вот еще, не буду я говорить тебе свое имя! А вдруг ночью меня заберут на летающую тарелку и будут там ставить опыты?

Тобио вздохнул и засунул в рот пострадавший палец. Жалко, что этот мальчик оказался таким противным. Тобио смутно надеялся, что они смогут поиграть. Он снова покосился на мяч, не удержавшись.

— Играешь в волейбол? — спросил безымянный противный мальчик. Тобио помотал головой. — А я вот играю.

— Правда? — значит, это специальный, волейбольный, восхищенно поглядел он на мяч. Желто-синий. У Тобио даже подушечки пальцев слегка заныли, так захотелось подержать.

— Да, — небрежно проронил мальчик. — Сенсей сказал, что я точно буду играть в сборной, когда вырасту. И буду подавать в прыжке, вот еще потренируюсь немного и научусь!

Тобио слушал, забыв про болевший палец. Было непонятно, но очень интересно.

— Ива-чан говорит, что круче нападающего никого нет, но и дураку ясно, что связующий гораздо, гораздо круче!

Спросить, кто такой Ива-чан и кто такой связующий, хотелось одинаково сильно, но он решил выбрать одно.

— Связующий управляет всей игрой! — мальчик вскочил и теперь оживленно размахивал руками. — Без него нападающие и ударить по мячу не смогут! Ты когда-нибудь видел настоящий волейбол?

Он замотал головой.

— Ну да, ты же инопланетянин… Связующий отдает пас нападающему. Мяч летит через всю площадку! Прямо над блоком противника! Вжух!

Мальчик показал, как именно "вжух". У Тобио по спине побежали мурашки.

— Противники в замешательстве! Какой будет атака? Но нападающий прыгнул еще до паса, и вот он бьет по мячу! Бам!

“Бам” выглядел почти так же круто, как “вжух”. Тобио почувствовал, что щекам стало жарко.

— Кто обманывает блоки противника? — мальчик наставил на него палец. — Кто создает брешь в чужой защите? Кто чаще всех касается мяча? Кто играет на самой сложной, самой интересной, самой крутой позиции?

— Св… Связующий!

— Ха! А ты не совсем безнадежен, Тобио-чан!

— И вовсе я…

— Я уже решил, что через два года буду поступать в Китагаву, — важно заявил тем временем мальчик. — У них сильный клуб.

Тут Тобио задумался, есть ли волейбольный клуб в Акияме. И можно ли ему туда записаться.

Он посмотрел на мальчика.

— Вам десять лет.

— С чего ты взял?

— Через два года… Китагава…

— А, ну да. Мог бы сказать, что прочитал мои мысли!

— Это была бы неправда.

Мальчик вздернул подбородок. Потом вдруг захихикал и сказал:

— Ты самый глупый инопланетянин, которого я видел, Тобио-чан!

Тобио помрачнел. Кому приятно, что его считают глупым?

Вот увидишь, сказал он этому мальчику про себя. Я тебе еще покажу. Я тебя еще обыграю.

Точно, пришло в голову следом. Он научится играть в волейбол.

И ему тут же стало весело. Волейбол — значит, команда. Значит, ему больше не нужно будет играть одному. Значит, даже этому противному взрослому мальчику придется с ним играть.

— А можно подержать мяч? — набравшись храбрости, спросил Тобио.

— Еще чего! Зачем мне отдавать свой мяч незнакомцу?

— Я же сказал, как меня зовут.

— Все равно, не хочу!

— По… Пожалуйста?

— Ни за что! — мальчик показал ему язык. Будто и не был старше на два года.

— У меня день рождения! — выпалил Тобио и нахмурился.

Мальчик моргнул. Состроил недовольную гримасу.

Потом неохотно протянул мяч.

— Потому что я очень добрый.

— Спасибо!

Мяч ощущался в руках идеально. Ладони будто прилипли к гладким бокам, пальцы осторожно погладили швы. Тобио затаил дыхание.

— Ну что ты тормозишь, подбрось.

Он подбросил. Поймал двумя руками. Подбросил еще, на этот раз выше. 

Спросил, запинаясь:

— А как пасует связующий?

— Инопланетяне собираются перенять у людей волейбол, — задумчиво пробормотал мальчик, обхватив ладонью подбородок. — И посылают на Землю своего шпиона…

Тобио не удержался и сердито цыкнул. Мама обычно ругалась на него за цыканье, но она просто не видела таких противных людей, как этот мальчик.

— Давай сюда, — мяч выхватили у него из рук, и Тобио стало немного грустно. — Считай, что я сделал тебе подарок на день рождения, Тобио-чан.

Какой еще подарок, хотел спросить он, но тут мальчик сказал:

— Смотри, подбросишь мне мяч вот так. Понял?

— Понял!

— Хотя с первого раза ты, конечно, понять не мог…

— Понял я!

— Гений, что ли? Ладно, давай.

И Тобио подбросил мяч в его сторону. А потом смотрел — это было очень быстро, но он не моргал и вглядывался изо всех сил. Мальчик слегка согнул колени, вскинул руки, вывернул кисти, подставил ладони и, когда мяч оказался над головой, подтолкнул его вверх и прямо, направив кончиками растопыренных пальцев.

— Вжух… — выдохнул Тобио. Он побежал за мячом и принес владельцу, бережно прижимая к груди.

— Ну как? — покосился на него мальчик.

— Круто! — честно сказал Тобио. — Обалденно!

— Я еще и не такое умею, — мальчик задрал нос. Тобио смотрел на него в полном восторге. Тот был и правда противным, даже, наверное, несносным, как сказала бы мама, но Тобио пришел к выводу, что ему это не мешает.

— А вы… — начал он, но тут мальчик ойкнул и вцепился в свои и без того разлохмаченные волосы.

— Мама же сказала мне не опаздывать к обеду! А я уже опоздал!

Тобио тихонько вздохнул. В этот раз явно не получится.

— Мне тоже надо идти, — сказал он и не соврал. Идти было надо еще давно, просто совершенно не хотелось.

— День рождения, — понимающе протянул мальчик. — Много пригласил друзей?

Тобио замялся. Но раз уж сам хвастался, что не врет…

— У меня их нет, — он старался говорить равнодушно. — Но придут бабушка и Юки-сан. И мама сделает карри.

Мальчик смотрел на небо, словно с кем-то советовался.

— Ладно, Тобио-чан, — сказал потом, — я пошел. Пока-пока.

И, резко повернувшись спиной, направился куда-то через лужайку.

— Ваш мяч! — спохватился Тобио.

— Оставь себе! — не оборачиваясь, помахал рукой мальчик. — Подарок.

Он не сразу смог что-нибудь вымолвить, а когда собрался крикнуть “Спасибо”, мальчик уже скрылся за деревьями.

Я же не узнал, как его зовут, встрепенулся Тобио. И не спросил, когда можно прийти поиграть еще раз. Он бросился бежать, споткнулся, едва не налетел на ствол. Но загадочного мальчика и след простыл.

— Как кошка, — растерянно произнес Тобио, озираясь.

Пришлось идти домой. По пути он то и дело подбрасывал и ловил мяч, пару раз его упустил и чуть не попал в какого-то старичка на велосипеде. Тот долго кричал ему в спину обидные слова.

Тобио вернулся домой, улыбаясь до ушей.

— Я тебя потеряла, — мама присела перед ним на корточки. — Откуда ранка на пальце?

— Да так…

— А мяч?

— Мне подарили, — сказал он, покраснев.

— Друг? — мама улыбалась.

— Не знаю, — подумав, ответил Тобио. Конечно, он мог бы просто кивнуть, но друг ему тот мальчик или нет, он не знал, и это было бы нечестно.

— Ох, Тобио. Иди в ванную, обработаем твою руку. И бабушка тебя заждалась с подарком.

Он послушался. Мама принесла аптечку, посмотрела на него и рассмеялась.

— Мяч может пока подождать. Положи хоть на минутку.

Пока она хлопотала над его пальцем, Тобио все смотрел на лежащий рядом мяч.

— Это же для волейбола? Ты решил стать волейболистом?

— Да, — кивнул он. — Я так решил.

И сказал абсолютную правду.


End file.
